


bish i wanna get high

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ!Hyungwon, H_ONE, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Underground Rapper Lee Jooheon, Underground Rapper Lim Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: rising dj h.one and rap duo jookyun arepretty closeand they have a bit of a routine before going on stage





	bish i wanna get high

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a larger universe i'll be expanding with a different (longer) fic but i really had to get this scene down asap, so be on the look out for the full universe expansion fic, i'll try my best to actually finish it.

It was a typical Friday night at Starship: heavy crowds, lots of alcohol, strobing lights, sweaty dancing bodies, and shouting drunk people. A typical Friday night where DJ H.ONE was set to perform. There was something about his dark piercing gaze, the deepness of his voice as he cut through the tracks to take requests or call up the next rapper on the schedule. He was a beautiful man, long fingers, silky dark hair, gorgeous physique and on top of that, he gave good chances to the underground rappers in the scene. While Jooheon and Changkyun were good on their own, having H.ONE behind them following the flow of their raps, adding scratches and pads at the right places, really helped the two rappers meld together and rise in the scene.

It wasn’t official and neither party firmly agreed nor denied but basically everyone knew that H.ONE was JooKyun’s DJ and if the two acts were paired up for the night, it was gonna be a good fucking night.

On this Friday, H.ONE was back from a mini tour further south, some rapper wanted him for a couple shows of his tour so Jooheon and Changkyun were left to their own devices with other rappers, DJs, and whatnot. Since it had been a couple weeks since a JooKyun H.ONE stage, the crowd was boiling over at the rim, screaming and shouting, waiting for the main stage and yes, that’s what the three were at this point, the main event. After years of being simple side men, this night was really special for the rappers.

Changkyun gulped down his water with a lengthy deep sigh, struggling not to run a hand through his gelled back and styled hair as he felt a little nervous at the prospect before him. The young rapper was standing by one of the desks in the office room backstage, running over his lines for the upcoming performance. Jooheon was probably still in the green room getting dolled up by H.ONE’s stylist. Changkyun was kind of against the idea of dressing up for this show—he just wanted to be his normal self in torn jeans and a t-shirt rapping with Jooheon, but H.ONE insisted they all look nice tonight for the big performance. “After all, you’re the main stage for the first time at Starship,” he had said. “You need to look your best.”

Feeling a hand at his lower back, the youngest of the three stiffened but calmed once he felt familiar lips kissing the husk of his ear. “Calm down,” the rough voice whispered lightly, “you’ll do well because I’m here with you.”

“I love how you always take credit for our success,” teased Changkyun as he leaned his head to the side a little to give the other man access to his neck. He signed as he felt plush lips on his skin, bitting his own lips as he felt the wetness of a tongue against him. “How was the tour?”

He felt the hum against his neck before he heard the sweet sound. “It was okay,” the taller man sighed heavily, “some of the equipment provided was shit compared to what I have here, but I made it work. The pay was good at least.”

“I’m glad; now you have enough money to finally take Honey and I on that date you keep promising us every other text.”

The DJ laughed. “I say that to get your dick pics off my screen as soon as possible, nothing more.”

“So no date?” Changkyun turned to pout at H.ONE, smirking slightly at the frown on the other’s lips from the sudden movement, “Wonnie, please just once?”

“Sucking your dicks before that stage a couple weeks back and you fools getting come on my chin and having you lick it off in front of the _entire_ crowd makes me scared for how a date would go.”  

The rapper cups the other man’s face. “We’re civilized people, trust me, it’s just hot seeing your pretty face with come, I couldn’t help myself.”

He leaned up on his toes to kiss the other man, making it as short as possible to keep himself from indulging too much before the show (though it really wouldn’t matter how late they come on stage, everyone will wait for them, too drunk to care about the actually amount of time spent waiting).

“Knock knock,” came another voice, distracting the two from each other enough to turn and give the intruder a glance. “Are we out here giving good luck kisses? I want in.”

Jooheon grabbed Changkyun by the back of the neck with little warning and kissed the younger rapper fiercely, Changkyun squawking in response which only let Jooheon lead in more with the kiss and deepen it by licking his way into Changkyun’s mouth. The soft gasp the shorter rapper gave only made Jooheon pull him closer, Changkyun melting further under his touch. Funny enough, it was easier for Changkyun to resist his DJ’s charms (granted the day the other man finally got on his knees and blew Changkyun, the young rapper could barely stand on stage or rap straight. Jooheon kept giving him the weirdest looks while H.ONE acted like nothing happened) but as soon as Jooheon touched him, Changkyun was a Goner, with a capital G.

When Jooheon’s unoccupied hand started to inch toward Changkyun’s belt buckle, the rapper pulled away with a heavy groan. “We have a stage in a few minutes, there’s no time for that.”

“There’s time for any and everything if you want it,” H.ONE pointed out with a chuckle. “After all, you can’t perform until I’m on stage and personally, I’d rather keep watching you two suck each other’s faces off for a few more minutes.”

“You’re right but I still need to give you a good luck kiss.”

Changkyun snickered as the taller man tried to protest the act but Jooheon caught him by the face and kissed him too, sighing against those thick plush lips as soon as contact was made. The young rapper found it odd how H.ONE vocally protested kissing Jooheon but was more likely to initiate a kiss with Jooheon than Changkyun. He figured it was just the elder’s ego besting him and wanting to be the one to determine when he kissed Jooheon since Changkyun typically decided when he wanted to kiss.

Besides, he liked watching the way the raven haired man’s eyes fluttered closed, how his hands gripped Jooheon’s waist (he usually grabbed Changkyun by the face when he kissed him, probably because Changkyun was so much shorter than him and tilting Changkyun’s head up to kiss was kind of a hot show of power) and pulled him closer to indulge more in his kisses. Changkyun bit his bottom lip as he watched the DJ’s slim fingers crawl their way to the zipper of Jooheon’s tight black jeans, mimicking what the rapper had done with Changkyun just minutes before. Fuck, Changkyun totally wasn’t adverse to watching the taller man fall to his knees and swallow Jooheon’s dick with relish, he could totally stand there and jack off to the sight (wouldn’t be the first time), but they had the show in a few minutes…

“Changkyun,” called H.ONE, one hand unzipping Jooheon as the other motioned for Changkyun to come closer. He did with litter protest, already feeling his jeans tighten as thoughts raced through his head. The stylist was still in the green room, probably cleaning up, and the other DJ and acts were still performing, for how much longer Changkyun didn’t know or care at this point. That dark silky gaze was so enticing and simmering, the want to be the reason for that gaze to get wrecked overtook any other logic that might have been swimming in his brain.

Jooheon peppered H.ONE’s neck with soft kisses as the DJ unzipped him and pulled Changkyun closer once the youngest was close enough. “Get down on your knees, I wanna fuck your throat before the stage. You’d sound sexy.”

Changkyun’s knees _buckled_ and to keep from looking like an unstable fool he let himself fall to his knees with as much grace as he could. It’d been too long since he’d had the other man, fooling around with Jooheon for two weeks was like usual, but the secrecy of the three of them so intimately together really did a number on the guy. A big number.

(Though to be honest, everyone at the club probably knew the three of them fucked each other offstage but the secrecy was still a turn on.)

“Sound sexy,” mumbled a preoccupied Jooheon pressed up against the table at the oldest’s neck, “it fucking looks sexy too.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to watch, I want you to watch me and Changkyun as best you can.”

“What are you gonna do?”  
  
“I’m gonna suck you off but I swear, tell me if there’s anything on my face still unless you want all your promo pics tonight to be me with your come still fucking dripping from my god forsaken mouth.”

Sometimes H.ONE was really explicit and it got Jooheon flustered, stammering, and blushing no matter how many times he’s heard such talk from the DJ, which Changkyun liked to see. Jooheon was often brimming with confidence and power with his rapping, a soft cuddly personality hidden beneath the persona, and a submissive but still assertive sexual partner underneath that. Changkyun liked that he was one of the few ppl to see all side of Jooheon like this, on stage, off stage, and in bed. He didn’t know who H.ONE was really besides on stage and in bed and for the longest time when they first started flirting with each other and fucking around, he didn’t care. The guy was a good lay and fucked Changkyun so damn _good_ after shows, who cared about off stage persona while riding a goddamn ex-model in the front seat of his car down the alley a couple blocks away.

Hell, he didn’t even know the guy’s full name, only knew him by H.ONE and the nickname he let Jooheon and Changkyun call him, Won (and when teasing or begging, Wonnie). It wasn’t as if Changkyun couldn’t find his name online, he was sure it was there, but he wanted to learn it from the source himself.

H.ONE turned to look down at Changkyun with a hearty smile, eyes enthusiastic and pink plump lips wet and used. “Your name,” blurted the youngest with little thought, “I mean, you never told us.”

The black haired man raised a curious eyebrow. “Well, you never asked.”

There was a bit of hesitation from all parties, Changkyun’s hand at the DJ’s zipper, Jooheon still flustered from the comment before, H.ONE himself pausing before continuing. They all knew once H.ONE had revealed his name, things became more personal. It wasn’t just Jooheon and Changkyun letting their DJ join in on the sex they already had between themselves, it turned much more personal.

“Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon.” was the short reply before the taller man grabbed Changkyun by the hair, messing up the hard work the stylist had put in, and pulled his face a little closer to his crotch. “But I better hear you gagging my name while I fuck your mouth since you know it now.”

Jooheon whimpered and Changkyun felt his jeans tighten that much more around his growing dick. Fuck, Hyungwon could really get to him with his filthy mouth. Changkyun wasn’t slow with unzipping Hyungwon, tugging down at the man’s pants and boxers as fast as he could. He was eager but also knew they didn’t have much time left and he wanted to get Hyungwon off before he himself came in his pants and he really didn’t need that before a show. Wouldn’t be the first time but not really something he’d like again.

Licking his glossed lips, Changkyun took hold of Hyungwon’s growing cock as Hyungwon let him go and pressed his lips to the salty skin, parting his lips a little more for an opened mouth kiss. Tasting Hyungwon again, feeling the blood in his veins under Changkyun’s tongue, knowing it was his mouth causing this, his sexual appeal that made such a well known and highly respected person in the underground (and dance) scene so fucking hard. He grabbed Hyungwon by the base of his cock and slowly but surely dragged his tongue up the man’s shaft, tip of his tongue dancing against Hyungwon’s thick red head. The standing man groaned with obvious irritation, after all the point was to fuck Changkyun’s throat raw, not get his cock caressed with the younger’s tongue, but Hyungwon wasn’t irritated enough to get him to stop yet, so Changkyun decided to see how long he could keep this up before Hyungwon really decided to give a fuck and get what he asked for.

He sucked lightly at first, hand still loosely gripping Hyungwon’s shaft, eyes looking up at the man who was currently shoving his tongue down Jooheon’s throat with a hand down the rapper’s pants and, oh, the cute flush coating Jooheon’s face would never fail to arouse Changkyun. No matter how many times Jooheon swallowed Changkyun or came with nothing but the younger’s lubed fingers up his ass, no matter how much Changkyun knew Jooheon could get filthy and dirty, the flush of surprise and heavy lust that touched his face would always be the most beautiful involuntary display of innocence Jooheon could muster.

Lazing a little too much and distracted by Hyungwon wrapping long fingers around Jooheon’s already leaking cock, Changkyun found himself with Hyungwon’s said fingers in his hair again, pulling him forth too quickly until the head of Hyungwon’s cock touched the back of his throat and he gagged harshly at the sudden intrusion, hands falling to his side. “I said I want to fuck your throat not get a tongue massage,” the eldest growled, dark eyes glowing with intention as Changkyun whimpered. “You’re the one bumbling on about not having enough time yet you’re certainly taking your fucking time.”

Changkyun tried to apologize with watering eyes, struggling to breathe with his nose half buried in Hyungwon’s crotch but the sounds he made were incomprehensible and sounded more like a pathetic whine. Hyungwon moved and pushed Changkyun slightly under the table as he too knelt down. Jooheon made a hitched sound in the back of his throat at that and Changkyun turned as best he could to see finding Jooheon seated on the table with his pants and boxers around his ankles and Hyungwon’s hand still tight and firm, flicking a thumb against the wet moisture at the tip of the rapper’s cock. Changkyun pulled back against Hyungwon’s strong grip to breathe, coughing heavily as spit dribbled from his mouth but he really didn’t have much time to catch a breath before Hyungwon was pulling him forward again.

Still only laying a hand on Jooheon’s cock, Hyungwon watched Changkyun with parted lips, pulling him back and forth against his cock, watching those pink stretched lips wrap around him and the slick wet squelch of saliva take to the air alongside the wet friction of Hyungwon’s cock against Changkyun’s throat and Changkyun’s half-pitiful half-enthusiastic mewls. “You’re doing good, Kkyungie,” and Changkyun moaned so loud at that stupid pet name, the one only used when he was on his knees or begging, the one that made his blood boil in all the right ways.

“He looks so good,” started Jooheon, voice sounding strained probably thanks to Hyungwon’s ministrations. “So beautiful,”

“Mmmhmm,” and in that little hum Changkyun could hear the struggle in the raven haired man’s voice to not fall apart to Changkyun’s mouth. He felt really proud he could get Hyungwon this far gone. “I’m gonna focus on Joo-honey now, don’t you fucking stop what you’re doing, you’re _perfect_.”

Fuck Changkyun’s love for praise, fuck it, _fuck it._

He nodded eagerly and sloppy sped up his pace, still hands free, still messy and sopping wet, gagging a little here and there but certainly getting more used to the action. After a few head bobs, Changkyun looked up at Hyungwon, who was bent over and wrapping his lips over Jooheon’s beautifully reddened cock and Jooheon was basically quivering, it was adorable. Changkyun pulled off Hyungwon completely to unzip his pants, pulling out his extremely hard and frustratingly dripping wet dick. He set to touch himself, get himself to come when Hyungwon does, but Hyungwon pulled his mouth off Jooheon to protest. “Come without touching yourself. We can always wipe your jizz off your pants later, but for now, you need to be gagging my name like I said.”

With a silent nod the youngest returned to his task, using his hands and mouth on Hyungwon as asked. Changkyun was listening to Jooheon’s soft higher pitched moans, the sound of Hyungwon’s harsher groans muffled by the dick he had in his own mouth, the sound of his own mouth working Hyungwon faster and harder until Hyungwon returned a hand to Changkyun’s hair and started moaning, bucking his hips into Changkyun’s face. Jooheon’s knuckles were white from gripping the table above the lower half of Changkyun, eyes squeezed shut and mouth gaping open from Hyungwon’s work. When Hyungwon pulled away from Jooheon for a breather, he looked down into Changkyun’s lust-blown brown eyes and smirked. “Say my name.”

“Chae—,” he gargled messily, choking a little as he struggled to form the sound against his opened throat. The named man’s smirk only grew. “Chae Hyungwon.”

“Again.”

“ _Chae Hyungwon._ ”

“That’s good, you’re doing so good, baby; fucking…say…my name…again,” each word of the last phrase being punctuated by a sharp thrust into the rapper’s mouth.

Changkyun shortened to just Hyungwon’s given name, hands quivering as he felt thrust after thrust and his throat was burning and his eyes were watering and his cock was so thick and heavy with blood and Changkyun was really going to come from this, from Hyungwon shoving his cock down Changkyun’s throat until he couldn’t breathe. And Jooheon, Jooheon was a mess, coming in Hyungwon’s mouth with little warning than a short _fuck_ and Hyungwon pulled away choking and shaking and yes, there was come dripping down the side of his lips but the eldest’s legs were quaking and he could barely care as he gripped Changkyun’s hair with both hands this time and cried out Changkyun’s nickname, one final thrust before coming down the back of the rapper’s throat.

Changkyun pulled away sputtering and shaking, whimpering as he felt a shot of warmth hit his used lips before he himself came at Hyungwon’s proclamation of how good he looks taking dick.

The three men were sweaty, makeup smeared over faces and hair essentially destroyed. Changkyun was exhausted, he barely wanted to go up stage and perform, his legs were weak and his chest was heaving and fuck, his throat burned. “Help me up,” he rasped, reaching up for Hyungwon to pull him up.

“You sound so husky, shit,” mused a flushed Hyungwon as he helped Changkyun to his feet. He leaned forward to give the youngest a kiss, Changkyun licking off the white from his lips with a satiated sigh.

Jooheon climbed off the table with shaky legs and zipped himself up. “Your stylist is gonna kill us for fucking up our hair.”

“I don’t think she really cares and neither will the crowd,” started Hyungwon has he turned to grad tissues from the table to clean off Changkyun, “they just want good music.”

Changkyun pulled Jooheon to his side and kissed the other rapper’s temple with a sigh. “We should probably head on sta—fuck, my voice is wrecked.”

“You’re literally gonna make me bust all my nuts on stage sounding so fucking destroyed while rapping,” Jooheon whined with the cutest pout. “This isn’t fair, Hyungwon.”

The eldest looked up from fixing his pants with a look. “You act like I’m not going to be struggling not to fuck him _raw_ right on stage until his voice goes out and we have to cancel the show.”

The angry blush that hit Changkyun made Jooheon laugh. “Shut up, we need to get on stage.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” said Hyungwon with an exasperated and exaggerated sigh, kissing both men on their foreheads as he waltzed to the door. “After the show, we’ll see what happens next, right?”

“For sure.”

Jooheon and Changkyun gave each other matching glances once Hyungwon was on stage and the crowd lost their minds. Each rapper stood on either side of the door and waited for the classic horn riff of their intro song before storming on stage.

“I wanna get what?” asked Hyungwon to the screaming crowd as the two rappers started whooping to hype the crowd.

_“I wanna get high!”_

All three turned to each other and yelled into their microphones _let’s ride_ and that could have been an analogy for a lot of things concerning their careers, their rise, and their success outside of the underground scene but the smirk on Jooheon’s face only signaled to the other two that there would be probably be a lot of dick riding going on after the show.

Changkyun liked those odds.


End file.
